


Diplomatic Immunity

by bravevesperian



Series: A Guide to Diplomacy in Othard [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, solarshipping, the sex itself is completely consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: "My soul belongs to Doma, but my body is-- until such a time as the Warrior of Light and Gosetsu return from their toils,remarkablyfree for the taking."Hien definitely didn't spend the entire time that the WoL and Gosetsu were with the Dotharl in his cell.





	Diplomatic Immunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vax (soulstice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstice/gifts).



> This is one of a handful of ships from this damned game I'll ship to the grave even if I'm rowing a tiny ship... erm... canoe... on my own. 
> 
> Also: If you don't create content for your kinks then who will???

"So your wish does not involve the pleasure of keeping me sitting in a cell while the warrior of light does your bidding? I daresay, Lyse may get terribly lonely at this rate, though if you tried this with her... you'd likely be unconscious by now." Hien really knew better than to keep taunting the master of the Dawn Throne but really, Magnai just lent himself to the abuse. It was too easy to tease him-- to get him riled up. The realization had been nearly instantaneous even if he _had_ been harshly admonished.

Hien only stayed his vicious posturing in the knowledge that he could very well jeopardize their mission on the Steppe if he pushed too far, though his own pride screamed at him for it. 

"You would not have rotted for long, had I not called upon you myself. You should thank me-- I doubt my brothers of the Buduga would be so gentle with cutting to the chase." Magnai this time-- did not rise to the bait directly. Hien considered this a rather delicate dance in comparison to their earlier negotiations. Though he played dumb, he knew exactly what the Buduga Khan had wanted when he claimed him and had very few reservations about presenting himself in such a light. Hien was fearless and more than a little prepared to do whatever it took to secure their path to the Nadaam, even if that meant casual sex with ( one or more) Auri men. In fact, it was hardly a punishment at all. 

He watched Magnai, expression almost theatrical in its placidity, and smiled. 

"Ah, then I do thank you for your mercy, Your Radiance," He tilted his head, the end of his long ponytail pooling over one shoulder. "Though I take it that you won't subject me to the tarnishing of my honor like they would, hm?" 

It was a nasty barb barely veiling a playful proposition. This Magnai seemed rather uptight, and all of his talk of wanting his followers to pledge to him their body and soul well-- it _did_ seem to reek of innuendo, even if it was just in a casual manner. Hien was sure by the end of this he'd be glad to be rid of the man but... why not entertain his curiosity in the moment? 

"Your tribute thus far is a mere pittance, Doman." The Khan snapped, teeth bared. 

Finally, he'd managed a rise out of him and the battle of wills made a shiver run down his spine. Really, Hien only feigned disinterest. It was his fondness for the people of the Steppe and now by extension, Magnai, that led him to badger him so. 

"The sweat and toil of a Doman prince is not worthy of the sun's glorious rays?" It looked for a moment as though Magnai might lose his cool once more like he had upon their first meeting, but Hien continued. "Perhaps it is _flesh_ that the sun desires, then, no?" 

It did not escape his notice that of all the tribes Magnai could have allied the Oronir with-- _it was the Buduga_. He lamented the non-existence of his female counterpart this Naama, but surrounded himself with the least hostile environment he could create for a man with more... non-traditional tastes in partners. Perhaps Magnai only hid behind his petulant search for a bride so that he may enjoy his true desires in peace with little demand for attachment. Hien couldn't judge the manner with which their culture approached such things, and yet-- he found himself guessing at it all the same. 

He couldn't help that he might do the same if his assumption about the man was correct and he had been in his position. 

At his suggestion, Magnai had fallen silent, eyes cold and fingertips digging into the arms of his throne. Hien remained a picture of cherubic pleasantness where he stood. 

"Have care what you say, Doman." He finally managed. 

"We are both men of power. Of authority. You may not wish to look upon me as an equal, and that is your prerogative. But... I must say: a prince and a Khan may very well keep each others' secrets, don't you think?" 

At that, the Oronir rose to his feet like a storm wind, stalking forward to grab Hien by the strap that secured his breastplate-- and quite nearly lifted him off of his feet. 

"You speak of what you do not understand, you petulant Hyur. You know naught of our ways, and naught of my desires." It was a low snarl, a jerk of the wrist that threatened to give Hien a shake for good measure. 

Instead of the fear or anger that Magnai had hoped to instill, he got a nearly wicked smile from Hien and further still, a honeyed response. 

"Tell me again why you summoned me from my cell, exalted Khan,"

At that, Magnai dropped his grip abruptly and stepped back as though he had burned his hand and sought to escape the heat that had affronted him. Now, Hien was the one taking ground as he stepped forward, forcing Magnai back towards his throne. 

"--and tell me your romantic notions about the moon and all that you hope to be given willingly. You could take all that you want from me or any of us-- but you do not, despite your vaguely worded threats. Here you are, calling me to your side to supposedly shield me from the Buduga who would not be so forgiving. I think that you're insisting upon such so as to drive me into your arms. _Brother_ Magnai." Each assertation urged the Auri to flee further back until his calves bumped into the seat that served as his very source of authority: the dawn throne itself. Hien had managed to an extent to completely catch him off guard. 

Magnai spluttered, doing his best to loom-- and it wasn't hard as Hien's height brought him hardly up to the Khan's chest, really. 

"You will learn respect, cur, you _will_ pledge your body and soul to the sun--"

That received him a chuckle, and Hien dared to speak over him almost immediately. "My soul belongs to Doma, but my body is-- until such a time as the Warrior of Light and Gosetsu return from their toils, _remarkably_ free for the taking." 

What had begun as a sort of power play for the Khan left him vulnerable and his heart threatening to hammer its way out of his scales. His luminous golden eyes stared blankly at Hien, the fact that he was nigh-on-mortified impossible to hide, though for Magnai-- anger was easier to process than anything else. None of that explosiveness seemed to well up now, and he all but collapsed back into his chair. It was unclear as to whether or not his knees had given out or if it was just a way for him to try to disengage. 

"I think that our tastes... are not so different," Hien began again, now finally able to lean down to look Magnai in the eye. 

"Do not assume to know me--" Magnai nearly repeated himself and then, as a dusky color dyed his cheeks he amended: "I demand tribute," 

"Ah," Hien nodded slowly, sagely-- as though to mock the Auri man's clear state of bluster. 

He could do that.

Finally, Hien acquiesced in a manner that was nearly soft. He had half of a moment when he wondered if he ought to check the door or something of the sort-- but he also had the simple confidence of a man who walked in a land where no one knew his name and no one would ever care to gossip about him at all-- even if they walked in on the Hyuran visitor with the Khagan's dick in his mouth. 

And with that in mind, Hien got to his knees before the lord of the Steppe and parted the robe he wore over his trousers. Nimble fingers, calloused from hard work and the art of wielding a sword made their way up Magnai's thighs, to the laces at his groin. A stunted hiss left the Au Ra's mouth through clenched teeth and he turned his head sharply to one side as though avoiding Hien's gaze might actually somehow save him from his own overwhelming shame. He couldn't imagine not feeling it, and so the utter confidence with which Hien lowered himself before him and began to knead and tug at his cock left him mystified. 

Hien was no maiden and no moon. To place himself on his knees before Magnai did not at all diminish his own radiance, but seemed to magnify it instead. Rather than Magnai's search for his moon, it seemed as though two suns shared the sky and now scorched all with their light. 

Magnai resisted at first, though not in a sense that he was not enjoying himself. He feared that if he allowed himself to show any visible signs that it might diminish his stature. That resistance did not last long though, and he shuddered when he realized that Hien was now staring directly at his cock as he cupped it at the base, stroking the length slowly to bring him to full hardness. It was only the second or third time he'd seen an Auri in a state of undress, and the first he'd ever seen one erect. 

It took these few scant moments for Magnai's sense of befuddlement to pass, and then he reached down to card his fingertips through Hien's long hair, shifting them to dislodge the thick mess from its tightly bound ribbons. Feeling him loosen up and give in made Hien positively beam while he ran his fingertips over the ridges beneath his hand. He could feel the tremulous tightness in the man's thighs, in the way he drew breath. 

"I demand tribute, Doman," He said again.

Hien took the time to roll his eyes as if he wasn't already here on his knees before him-- he took it to mean that the torturously slow stroking wasn't enough and that he wanted _more_. He barely knew Magnai, but he was easy to read and his signals clear as day. Easier than most leaders and politicians Hien had ever had to deal with, at any rate.

He looked up to watch as Magnai's head fell back against the back of his chair, sun-bleached braids draping themselves languidly over the elegant curve of his horns as Hien persistently rubbed his thumb over the slit-- and only when he was satisfied that he'd be able to imagine that half-lidded expression whenever he wanted to did he lower his head and seal his lips around the peaked tip of his erection. He pressed his tongue there, dragging it along the slope of the head as he slid further down the length and was rewarded with a guttural, almost melodic moan for his efforts. 

Magnai's calloused fingers dug into Hien's shoulders as the prince's mouth slid along the length of his cock, now positively aching with the desire awakened within him. It was only a few moments before the Auri man had fistfuls of Hien's thick dark hair in his hands, guiding him as he fucked his mouth. Hien didn't seem phased by the roughness at all-- in fact he quite seemed to like it. 

He gripped Magnai's thighs tightly, ignoring any of his own discomforts-- and musing to himself about the lengths he was willing to go in order to prove a point. 

Just as he could feel the Auri's thrusts and breathing becoming erratic, surely heralding his orgasm-- Magnai jerked his head back with a harsh grip in his hair, leaving Hien blinking away involuntary sting-induced tears as he licked at his use-worn lips. 

"Not good enough for you?" He asked a moment later, hoarse. 

Magnai did not speak in response, but reached for the silk obi at Hien's waist and began to untie it. 

Hien nearly complained, but his own desires were not something he kept secret, nor did he want to. Wordlessly, with that still-glassy look in his eyes, he let Magnai pull and yank him out of his clothes at the very least peeling his way out of his lightly armored tonban and shin guards. He stood, pale and soft in comparison to the scaled flesh of the Au Ra upon his throne, half hard and uncertain as to what exactly Magnai expected from him. 

It became more evident when Magnai slumped back into his chair, a small bottle of fragrant oil now being poured over his twitching cock. It was daunting in size and shape-- the knots and ridges (where they scales? Hien wasn't sure even after having it in his mouth--) unlike any bedpartner Hien had ever had. But-- he would not back down now. 

"Come. I will seat myself deep inside of you. I shall fill you up, and you will thank me for my radiance. Thus does the sun bless the Earth with his warmth."

At that, Hien laughed out loud-- even while he was climbing into Magnai's lap, a sandaled foot braced on the arm of the chair he called his throne. "Fine, but you shall go at my pace." 

And the position lent itself to that insistence. Unless Magnai chose to throw him to the floor and mount him it would be much harder for him to control the pace this way. 

The Khan snorted at Hien's determination but quickly forgot to be combative as the prince boldly settled over the tip of Magnai's dick and began to sink down onto it. His preferred method of preparation was to simply go very, very slowly until he was properly loosened up-- and the thought of watching Magnai squirm while he did so was far too delicious to pass up. 

The fragrant oil heating up between them made him feel slightly intoxicated-- like too much incense smoke. Hien looked Magnai directly in his radiant golden eyes as he stroked himself and let that length push its way deeper and deeper inside of him. Magnai's hands nearly trembled as he gripped the arms of his throne, dearly wishing that he could get away without showing just how much pleasure was creeping its way through him. He didn't want to give Hien the satisfaction. 

The Doman prince pushed his hands into the thickness of Magnai's wild hair and rocked forward. This time, there was no escaping the intimacy of the moment-- of the way their foreheads rested together, noses brushing close enough to kiss. Hien wondered if that was a thing that the Xaela did at all-- if it was even common in their culture. He chose to once again, be the aggressor and pushed their mouths together. It was heated and messy-- more teeth and tongue than it was tenderness and affection. Hien forgot entirely about his scheming when Magnai's hand gripped his cock, rough and persistent in its stroking. 

The heat only sped up the process, allowing him to relax and settle fully onto Magnai's girth. Gone were the paltry pretenses of pride-- Hien's face was a mask of pleasure as he slowly let every bump of Magnai's length slide against him. It was hard to admit that he was trembling from the stimulation, far different from the simple slick slip of a Hyuran member. 

The Khan's free hand gripped his hip, guiding him forward as their movements began for the first time, to coincide in a rhythm. Hien's flushed face-- the way his yellow robe slumped over his shoulder revealing further battle scars. The prince groaned and more tightly tangled his hands in Magnai's hair, fingers scratching lightly over the bumps of the lesser horns that grew from his scalp. 

Without warning, Magnai's head pitched forward and he snarled as he clamped down on Hien's hips. 

Breathless, and a bit amused Hien managed-- "Did you just--?"

"Shut up. You truly know little of the children of Azim." 

Still buried to the hilt inside of Hien, Magnai fought his trembling legs and lifted him from where they sat. He stood more than head and shoulders taller than Hien but surely--

Despite his misgivings, Magnai lifted him easily, causing Hien to have to wrap his arms and legs tightly around him for fear of falling. For a few moments, he nearly forgot that the Khan was buried inside of him until they shifted and he was suddenly _winded_. 

He saw stars, but hardly had time to think about how he had just been unceremoniously dumped on the floor in the center of the room, as though he were meant to be the centerpiece of the ancient (and likely sacred) mandala painted upon the stone there. Magnai was on all fours, the scent of leather and fur and the sun itself enveloping him as Hien squirmed and tried to find a better angle. Hien dug his heels in against the small of Magnai's back, gasping and groaning as he began to fuck into him all over again, the distinct feeling of the Khan's first orgasm gushing out of him with every thrust far more erotic than it ought to have been. 

\--If this was the normal pacing of Xaela love making well then--He may have truly been "rescued" from the clutches of the Buduga after all. 

Swift thrusts and a bruising rhythm threw Hien off for a bit, but he could feel himself winding up again. The edging was making him lose his mind, any sense of propriety long dissolved between them. Magnai moved with ferocity, like the primal beasts his kind resembled-- and then he tensed up and snarled once more, frozen in place deep within. This time, Hien swore he could feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside of him when he came. 

Buried deep and barely drawing back, Magnai continued to rock his hips, the small but insistent movements making the prince see stars as the Khan stubbornly stroked him to completion, those radiant and confident eyes never leaving his face. Magnai's size left him aching and sore, even as he came in waves over his own stomach and chest. Hien's limbs felt as though they'd gone to jelly, his arms tangled in the thick robe he wore-- and to his near dismay, Magnai had not stopped. 

The mess between his legs was increasing, the slickness only seeming to spread further as the Khan snarled and proceeded to dig his teeth into Hien's shoulder. Sweat glistened in the low torchlight as Magnai's hands fumbled with slick skin. He pushed Hien's leg up further, forcing him to spread wider until his knee was nearly up to his chest and continued-- though much slower this time. 

Now, the prince's self-control seemed to have fallen apart altogether. He mewled and cried out, head swimming from the over-stimulation. 

"I _can't_ ," a miserable proclamation peppered in among moans and whimpers. 

"You will," Magnai responded, his growl almost vicious in response. 

And though Hien was sure that he would lose his mind, Magnai seemed to be watching for something, shifting his angle until-- Hien let out a choked gasp and his half-hard cock twitched, dribbling more pearlescent liquid onto himself. 

A wicked, cocksure grin spread across Magnai's already elated expression and he returned to stroke Hien's cock in a steady rhythm, being as gentle as his battle-worn hands would allow. 

Carefully angled thrusts drew more and more out of him, and nothing could have stifled his cries even if he'd tried. Magnai quite liked the idea of the entire encampment knowing of his conquest, at any rate-- 

For Hien, it felt like an eternity. He was in tears, shaking and begging by the time that he finally built back up to climax for the second time-- something he had never experienced up unto that point-- and came with a broken, keening sound. The release left him boneless, nigh-on collapsed. He had lost track of how many times Magnai had cum in the process, but if the sticky puddle he found himself collapsed in was anything to say for it... well, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

The Khan remained buried inside of him, hard and pulsing for several long moments until he seemed to finally start to come down from his high. There was something fond and gentle in him as he reached out and pushed his fingertips through Hien's halo of black hair, fanned out behind him. A beautiful sight. But-- he told himself it was nothing more than a way to prove his power over him. 

Somehow, the Doman prince seemed rather small and vulnerable to him in that moment, and he gently-- nearly apologetically-- wrapped him up in the soft folds of his golden yellow robes and (with only mild protesting on Hien's part) lifted him into his arms. From there, he wasn't really terribly aware of where he was being carried, only that he found himself sunk into thick furs, and as his senses came back to him, he heard the sound of water being drawn from somewhere. 

Hien thought it funny that after all of his loud-mouthed talk, that Magnai offered him such gentle care and even gave him privacy. No attendants called-- the Khan did the work of drawing and heating a bath in his chambers on his own. He even came and helped Hien to it himself, large hands guiding the still rather wobbly prince to sink into the large metal tub. He hardly blinked at it when Magnai joined him moments later. 

It took all of Hien's kami-given strength to silence his usual snark, but there was something oddly lovely about the moment that he wished not to tarnish. He was mostly quiet while Magnai silently washed his hair for him, fussing over it as though he'd never seen any quite as long-- and likely he hadn't. 

Finally, he let the one thought that had been circling in his mind slip past his filter. "Is this not the sort of thing reserved for your moon whom you so diligently seek?" 

Despite the hostility before, Magnai seemed to remain calm. "I will make an exception. Perhaps you may consider this the sun's mercy. I was a bit too hard on you before," He would never admit that he simply couldn't stop himself-- not until he was properly spent. "I feared I might break your body into pieces there at the end. How delicate, you creatures seem." 

Hien was surprisingly un-offended. He hummed and tilted his head, a small smile lingering on his lips.

He was not returned to his cell to wait as he had expected to be but was once more deposited into the thick (and surprisingly comfortable) layers of fur that Magnai called his bed. He supposed Lyse was likely driving herself up the wall by now but-- what was done was done. 

He laid in Magnai's arms, choosing to avoid any conversation that could make any of it less enjoyable. Instead, he focused on the feeling of claws gently carding through his dark hair while he let his fingertips play along the curves of Magnai's horns-- until he was admonished for tickling him. 

Hien dreamed not of his homeland but of the wide open Steppe, where he had thus far found his own freedom.


End file.
